


Just Admit IT

by thestreaklives



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Car Ride, Confession, M/M, this is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: Tony's feelings after 'coming out' to Clay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! I wrote something really quick, it’s not the best, but I’m not really a writer (and English is not my first language) but I wrote this because I love that scene when Clay finds out Tony is gay and I love sadness and vague things. Don’t worry happy things will come soon!

“I hope he’s still my boyfriend. He’s been pretty annoyed ‘cause I’ve been spending my time with another guy.” Silence.

“You.” Tony clarified for Clay.

“Oh. You mean with the tapes and all and not in a romantic way?”

“...Sure.”

Tony’s heart pounded as he hoped that Clay wouldn’t see right through him. Yes, he had been looking out for Clay all this time because he didn’t want him to go through this alone, but the truth was that he had always spent a little too much time with Clay.

Ever since they first became friends, it felt like his job was to look out for the blue eyed boy, but Tony had always done it with an open heart, it never had bothered him because this was Clay Jensen who we are talking about.

Clay who was so kind hearted, Clay who had lost Jeff, Clay who had lost Hannah.

Tony didn’t have the heart to leave him alone.

He wasn’t sure when it first started, hell, Tony wasn’t sure how he ended up feeling for Clay, but he was sure that they were feelings that he simply didn’t have for Brad.

Was it after Ryan? Probably. He didn’t think about that part of his past too much anymore. Tony had bigger things in mind and one of them was walking besides him to his car.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Clay questioned once they were on the road. The silence between them was never uncomfortable, it just gave them space to think.

“I thought you knew.” Tony stated, like he had before. “I thought you just didn’t care.” He cleared his throat, looking over at Clay with a small frown on his face. 

“I-I don’t. I’m surprised, but I don’t mind, if that’s what you mean.” Clay quickly intervened, but continued. “I just thought I was your best friend and this went completely over my head. I mean, you dated Ryan? How did I miss that?” Tony laughed softly at Clay’s confusion and questions.

“You were just too busy looking at someone else.” Tony said, his heart clenching a little. “It’s not a big deal. Nothing changes just because I’m gay.”

“But what if it does changes thing for me?” Clay replied, not looking at Tony. Suddenly he felt worried. Was Clay uncomfortable with this? Did he think that Tony would makes moves on him? He would never do something that Clay didn’t want to. All this time he was being careful not to scare Clay Jensen away. 

“What does that mean? Are you against it or something, man?” Tony asked.

“No. Not at all. I just mean what if-.” Clay shook his head and reached for the radio, playing whatever tape Tony already had in. “You know what, nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

“Okay.” Was the last words as the two boys drove down the roads they had before. Tony was not sure what Clay meant, but he wasn’t going to push it. They could talk about it later. Jensen had a lot on his plate right now and Tony didn’t want to add to that, actually he wanted to take some of it away,some of that pain that Clay was holding inside.

It hurt watching the one you love suffer, they both knew that very well.


End file.
